My Girl
by gifha aulia
Summary: Hinata murid baru disekolah, dihari pertamanya sekolah di KHS, dia mendapatkan sial, karna berurusan dengan prince nomer satu di KHS, Bad summary, RnR
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Hinata murid baru disekolah, dihari pertamanya sekolah di KHS, dia mendapatkan sial, karna berurusan dengan prince nomer satu di KHS, Bad summary, RnR

My Girl

Pairing: Hinata H. X Sasuke U.  
Discalimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating: T  
Warning: Typo di mana-mana bersebaran, ga nyambung, jelas ga,  
AU, OOC

Fic ini murni pemikiran saya, kalau ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya kebetulan saja

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang yang cukup luas dan ternyata adalah ruang kepala sekolah, ada seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang yang wajahnya masih terlihat cantik, dan seorang siswi yang berada didepannya, berambut indigo, kulit putih selembut sutra itu hanya terus melihat dekorasi yang ada diruangan itu

"Jadi kamu yang bernama hyuuga hinata anak dari hyuuga hiashi"

"Iya" kata wanita yang ternyata bernama hinata itu, yang mengalihkan perhatianya dari dekorasi menjadi ke kepala sekolah

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

"Tsunade-sama memanggil saya" kata seseorang yang tadi mengetuk pintu, dia memakai masker di wajahnya

"Ya kakashi, baiklah kakashi tolong bawa dia ke kelas 12A, dia adalah pindahan dari sekolah suna, nah hinata dia sekarang adalah wali kelasmu, silakan kakashi" kata tsunade

"Baik Tsunade-sama" lalu kakashi membawa hinata ke kelas 12A

" baik anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari suna" suara kakashi mampu membuat seisi kelas terdiam, karna kakashi salah satu guru ter_killer_, yah kalo dilihat dari mukanya sihh ga ada tampang tampang guru _killer_ seperti guru asuma, kurenai, dan lain lain, tapi hukumannya itu yang membuat ia masuk dalam kategori ini, ok pembahasan guru _killer_ kita lewatkan sekarang kembali ke tokoh utamanya

"Silakan masuk" lalu masuk lah wanita berambut indigo yang tadi ada di ruang kepsek, sekarang semua mata tertuju padanya

"Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Haii namaku hinata, hyuuga hinata, aku pindahan dari suna, mohon bimbingannya"

" baiklah kamu duduk di samping emmm … hah ino, ino angkat tangan mu" seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncirmenggkat tangannya, hinata pun duduk disebelahnya

"Haiii namaku ino, yamanaka ino, salam kenal" kata seorang yang mengaku ino mengulurkan tangnnya

"Hyuuga hinata" hinata pun menyambut uluran tangan ino dengan senyuman

" ok kita akan mulai pelajarannya"

.

.

.

_Istirahat_

"Hinata-chan mau kliling tidak" kata ino

" tidak usah ino-chan"

" tapi hinata-chan kan tidak tau ruanga…"

" aku sudah tau kok kemarin aku ke sini melihat lihat, lagi pula aku mau ke taman belakang dulu"

" oooh… yasudah aku mau ke kantin dulu ya jaaa"

" jaa" lalu hinata pergi ke taman belakang membawa bento dan novel kesayangannya, saat di perjalanaan hinata sering ke sasar karna dia hanya sekali ke sini dan itu hanya beberapa menit, tapi akhirnya sampai selamat ketempat tujuan

hinata pun duduk di bawah pohon sakura dengan menyenderkan badanya ke pohon dan membuka bento yang dia bawa, dan pasti memakanya, tidak lama ada sepasang kaki yang berhenti tepat di depan hinata, hinata mendongkakkan matanya sehingga onyx and lavender pun bertemu pandang

" heii berdiri kau"

" ada apa" setelah sebelumnya hinata menutup bento dan novel yang di baca, hinata yang langsung berdiri menghadap si pelaku, tanpa rasa takut

" ini tampat ku, jadi mening sekarang kau pergi dari sini" kata seoang beramburt reven bergaya seperti pantat ayam(sorry) yang sekarang berada di hadapan hinata

" looh siapa anda nyuruh-nyuruh saya untuk pergi dari sini, seharusnya kamu yangpergi karna aku yang nempatin tempat ini duluan" kata hinata, karna hinata kalau ada yang membuat dia marah pasti dia akan OOC

" ini tempat ku"

" INI TEMPAT UMUM"

" sebelum ada kamu ini tempat yang saya tempatin" masih dengan wajah datarnya

" tapi siaapa yang tepat dia yang dap.."

TENG TENG TENG

" arrrgh ini semua gara-gara anda, anda akan menyesal nanti" pemuda itu pun pergi setelah mengatakan itu, tapi lawannya seakan tidak takut dengan pemuda itu malah membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang menginginkan perang

" AKU TIDAK TAKUT DENGAN ANDA , DAN INGAT AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYESAL" hinata menaikan tingkat suaranya agar dia mendengar suaranya, ' _dasar laki-laki menyebalkan_' batin hinata , setelah itu ia kembali kekelas setelah sebelumnya ia merapihkan semuanya, tapi di saat perjalanan hinata tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang karna dia tidak memperhatikan jalan

" awww " hinata meringis tapi yang menabrak masih ada ditempatnya tidak berpindah sama sekali

" ehh gomen, mari aku bantu" ucap pemuda _berambut blonde_ spike dengan mengulurkan tangannya, hinata pun menyambut uluran tangan si pemuda tersebut

" tidak apa-apa"

"Lagi Sekali Maaf, ohh iya lentur untuk naruto, uzumaki naruto"

"Hinata, hyuuga hinata"

" ok, hinata-chan aku duluan ya… jaa"

' _haah kenapa ini jantungku berdetak kencang sekali, aah udalah mungkin aku kecapean lari-lari tadi, mending aku masuk nanti diamrahi sensei lagi' _hinata pun meneruskan perjalanan dengan berlari soalnya takut telat, saat sudah sampai di depan pintu hinata membuka dan keberuntungan berpihak padanya karna guru belum dating tapi keberuntungan tidak memihak lagi kepadanya saat ia temukan sosok yang membuat ia naik darah

" ada apa hyuuga-san berdiri di sini" kata seseorang yang ternyata guru kurenai, dan hinata pun langsung duduk di bangku nya , dan pelajaran di mulai

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : hay minaaa , maaf ya kalau ficnya jelek, aku gifha salam kenal, yaaah ini fic kedua aku looh hehehe, disini sasuke muncul sedikit mungkin chapter berikutnya , dan yang lainnya juga belum muncul

OK akhir kata .. RnR ..


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Hinata murid baru disekolah, dihari pertamanya sekolah di KHS, dia mendapatkan sial, karna berurusan dengan prince nomer satu di KHS, Bad summary, RnR

My Girl

Pairing : Hinata H. X Sasuke U.  
Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : T  
Warning : Typo bersebaran di mana-mana, ga nyambung, ga jelas, alur kecepatan, AU, OOC

Happy Reading

" heyy hinata aku mau kenalin temen-temen aku nihh, ini namanya sakura, dan temari"

" hinata, hyuuga hinata"

" heii hinata kita bisa beteman baikkan"

" hai "

" yaudah aku pulang dulu ya cape"

" okk… jaa"

" jaa"

.

.

.

"Tadaima"

" Okaeri, hinata sudah pulang, bagaimana hari pertama kamu di sekolah, pasti baikkan"

" tidak begitu baik" hinata langsung naik ke atas tanpa menghiraukan tanda Tanya di kepala ibunya setelah sampai di pintu kamar ia langsung mengunci pintu dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur

" arrrgh kenapa aku harus satu kelas sihh sama laki-laki nyebelin itu, lagian siapa lagi dia, udah ah cape, ngapain mikirin orang kaya dia, mening tidur" ini benar benar OOC, yahhh hinata kalau sedang kesel sama orang pasti dia akan OOC ok, dan akhirnya hinata terlelap dalam tidurnya

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun pukul 07.00 sedangkan masuk pukul 08.00 , hinata pun langsung membersihkan diri setelah membersihkan diri hinata berjalan menuju ruang makan

" ohayou" sapa hinata

" ohayou" jawab mereka semua

Setelah sarapan hinata berangkat bersama neji (disini neji kaka kandung hinata)

Setelah sampai di sekolah hinata langsung masuk kelas, pas hinata membuka pintu ternyata-

BYUURRRRRR, SSSTTT(?) gomen aku tidak tau suara jatuhnya terigu :P

Ada air dan disusul dengan jatuhnya terigu dari ata membuat tubuh hinata lengket dengan terigu yang membuat tubuh hinata lengket dengan terigu(kesian sekali*plak gomen lanjut) , dan sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas tertawa melihat pemandangan itu, sekarang hinata sangat malu dengan keadaannya , dia melihat sekeliling mencari biang nya dan hinata menemukan sasuke yang sedang menyeringai melihatnya, dan itu membuatnya marah,' _pasti dia yang melakukan ini, kurang ajar, liat aja ku bisa balas lebih kejam dari ini_'

" ya ampun hinata, kau tidak apa-apa" ujar ino pada hinata

" ayo hinata kita ganti bajumu" kata ino pada hinata yang membawa hinata ke toilet

" haaah untung saja aku bawa baju ganti , tapi sedikit kegedean ya" ujar ino sambil memperhatikan pakaian hinata dengan telunjuk yang memegang dagu

" tidak apa-apa kok in-chan, makasih banyak"

" sama-sama, ehh hinata kamu tau siapa yang melakukan ini pada mu, pasti orang yang tidak bertenggung jawab, apa kau punya masalah dangan seseoang"

" tidak" _'ya' _

" yasudah ayo kembali ke kelas"

.

.

.

" baiklah anak-anak ingat besok tes, baiklah sampai jumpa"

Hinata langsung keluar teburuu buru karna ingin melaksanakan rencana untuk sasuke, hinata sudah sampai di parkiran dan sudah menemukan mobil sasuke, dia pun melaksanakan aksinya untuk mengempeskan ban mobil sasuke dan rencananya sukses tanpa diketahui orang _' hahahaa rasakan kau sasuke, byeeee' _setelah itu hinata pulang, setelah hinata pulang dating lah sasuke,

" loooh ban mobil gw knp nihh" kata sasuke

" yaaah teme lagian sihhh iseng banget ngerjain hinata-chan, jadi kena imbasnya tuhh hahahahaa"

" berisik, hinata liat kau"

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dilorong menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam, ia membaca sambil berjalan dan tentunya ia akan menabrak orang dan benar ia menabrak seseorang

" awww"

" heii hinata-chan kau tidak apa-apa"

DEG

" n-naruto-kun"

" heyy kenapa bengong, benar tidak apa-apa"

" ya tidak apa-apa" '_kenapa ini'_

" heyy kenapa melamun lagi, kau memikirkan pacamu yaa"

" p-pacar"

" iya"

" t-tidak aku t-tidak p-punya pacar"

" masa sihh, orang semanis kamu tidak punya pacar" _'manis'_

" yasudah aku duluan yah aku mau ke atap byee"

.

.

.

Disebuah atap sekolah terdapat empat orang sahabat sedang bersama, ada yang makan ramen, tiduran sambil melihat ke langit, dan yang dua lagi mengikuti jejak shikamaru, keheningan melanda mereka sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan itu

" heii teme"

" hn"

" kau suka sama hinata"

" hah?"

" yahh ngaku kau teme"

"aku?"

" ya semenjak hinata bersekolah disini kau selalu memperhatikanya dari belakang sedangkan dari depan kamu selalu mengerjainya"

" heeh terbongkar rahasiamu sasuke" kata shikamaru

" sasuke sasuke kau terlalu munafik" kata sai dengan senyum palsunya

" ck apaan sih, aku pegi" _' kenapa mereka tau gawat' _batin sasuke

" heyyy teme"

" haaah dia selalu kaya begitu"

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan santai menuju kantin bersama ino dan temari, tapi di saat perjalanan ia melihat kerumunan di sebelah kantin

" ada apa tuh" kata ino

" liat yu" sambungnya akhirnya hinata dan temari berjalan mengikuti ino disana ada dua orang ternyata sakura dan naruto

" sakura mau kah kau jadi pacarku"

" apa"

" aku mencintaimu sakura"

" ga mungkin"

" sakura aku tau kau juga mencintaiku iya kan, sakura jawab aku jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri"

" sakura"

"TERRIMA TERIMA"

" JANGANNNN"

" a-aku"

" TERIMAAAA"

" JANGANNNNNNN"

" j-juga suka s-sama k-kamu naruto" saat sakura mengatakan itu semuanya bersorak gembira tapi tidak dengan fans naruto dan hinata ' _naruto suka sama sakura, mereka jadian, tidak, tidak' _hinata pun langsung kabur dari situ, berlari ke taman yang menjadi favoritnya sekarang

.

.

.

SEHARI KEMUDIAN

" eeh hinata kau tidak bosan bertengkar melulu dengan sasuke, sudah lah kau baikan aja sama dia" kata sakura

" apa kamu ga cape ngeladenin fans sasuke itu" kata tenten

" dan apa kamu ga cape selalu di pojokin sam semuanya" kata temari

" dan.."

" okey okey aku cape, tapi gimana caranya dia ketemua aja langsung kaya gitu, nyebelin"

" yaudalah kalo gam mau minta maaf kamu nya jangan diladenin"

" haaah akan ku usahakan"kata hinata

" aku mau ke toilet dulu" lanjut hinata sebenarnya dia bukan mau ke kamar mandi tapi ke taman, setelah sampai di taman hinata langsung mendudukan diri di salah satu bangu taman

" iiih ngeselin banget sihh"

" siapa yang ngeselin" sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang hinata mengagetkan hinata, hinata pun menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa biangnya dan ternyata

" G-GARA-KUN"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : maaf kalau banyak typo karna 'r' nya mandet susah di pencet, sekalilagi gomen, RnR ...


End file.
